Battles of Fear
by Lunara Stormrider Moonbeam
Summary: A tournament for the King of Evil. Who will get Gannondorf in the end?
1. Default Chapter

BATTLES OF FEAR  
  
  
The arena was bathed in the light of the full moon of Hyrule. A figure cloaked in Black sat upon a throne of pure silver, sipping wine from a silver goblet in her hand. Beside her in a cage sat the king of evil, Gannondorf, He was asleep, for the spell placed upon him kept him that way for hours. A Dragon walked over to the balcony that the figure sat in.   
"My Queen. The people are getting restless for the battle. Shall I announce that we are ready to fight?"  
The figure just waved her hand. and said, "Yes. Tell them that we're ready for battle. Participants shall get ready for when their name is called. No one shall live against my Draconians."  
The Dragon bowed his blue, scaly head, "Yes my Queen. No one shall defeat you when they must fight you."  
The figure looked over at Gannondorf and smiled, "I shall keep him as my trophy. Others shall get death."  
*****  
Everyone began filling up the arena's seats. Hylian, Zora, Goron, Kokiri, Dragons, Draconians, and any other type of people were in the stands, ready for the battles that were about to commence. The figure stood up from her throne and raised her hands for silence and began to speak when all was quiet.  
"Friends. Countrymen. Dragons. Zoras. Gorons. Hylians. Kokiri. Demons. Draconians. Lend me your ears! Tonight we begin the tournament that shall prove the strongest of warriors! I, Lunara Stormrider Moonbeam, shall be in the battles and fight the champions! The winners shall get whatever they choose as a trophy for their hard work. Now I shall let the tournament... BEGIN!! With that, a roar rose through the crowd, as Lunara sat back down into her throne. 'Gannondorf,' she thought to herself, 'You shall become mine once this tournament is over. I will have you as my own.'  
Two Draconians had already stepped out and began to battle to the death, as all Draconians were trained to do. A servant, a demon wolf, of Lunara's had walked over to her.  
"My Queen. I have heard that others are wanting to join in the tournament. Some of them want the highest prize for themselves."  
"Let them join the tournament Mithos. They won't live against me." Lunara laughed at the thought of these new warriors even trying to defeat her. She was the daughter of Anu and Cenunos, the strongest Gods ever. Being their daughter, she was the strongest of all Gods that ever lived. Lunara looked at Gannondorf and smiled, her prize was within her grasp, and she could taste her victory already...  
  
  
What do you people think? Good? Bad? Please review and put some of your characters as warriors to battle for Gannondorf. I need someone to destroy. I say bye for now!  
Bye!! ^.^ 


	2. Chapter#2

Battles of Fear  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. I wish I did, along with so many others.  
  
I'd like to thank CuZiN for her character Philip in this story. Please help me make more characters for this fic.   
  
  
  
A young Hylian teenager stood around with a group of other fighters. A Demon and a Draconian walked over to the group of warriors.   
"Queen Lunara says that you are allowed to enter the tournament I must get your names, races, abilities, and who you are fighting for, if you're not fighting for yourself." The demon said as it pulled out a scroll and a quill pen. Two Hylians walked over first and decided to register. The demon looked at the first one that had black hair with a white tunic, white hat, and a red and black breastplate on the front.   
"Name?" The demon asked, scanning over the fighter.  
"Philip." The black-haired boy answered.  
"Race?"  
"Hylian."  
"Abilities?"  
"Magic abilities, and sword fighting."  
"Fighting for?"  
"I'm fighting for myself."  
"Alright. sign here Philip." The demon said as he handed the papers to Philip, who quickly signed the papers. The demon took the papers and looked over at the other boy, who had blonde hair, and wore a green tunic with matching hat.  
"Name?"  
"Link."  
The demon raised an eyebrow, "The Link? The Hero of Time Link?"  
Link nodded, "The one and only."  
"Race?"  
"Hylian."  
"Abilities?"  
"Sword fighting."  
"Fighting for?"  
"I'm fighting for myself."  
As the demon gave Link the papers to sign, a Shiekah walked over to the demon.  
"I'd like to join the battles." The Shiekah said, in almost a whisper.  
The demon sighed, "Name?"  
"Shiek."  
"Race?"  
"Shiekah."  
"Abilities?"  
"Sword fighting and magic abilities."  
The demon sighed, and handed him the papers, "Sign."  
Shiek quickly signed the papers and followed Philip and Link, that followed the Draconian.  
The demon thought that it was strange for the three to be in these battles, but shook it's head and went back to collecting names for the battles that were coming up.  
****  
Lunara saw Mithos run back over to her throne to tell her of the news.  
"Baltrocks has won against Himoric. And three warriors have joined so far. Two Hylians named Philip and Link, and a Shiekah that goes by the name of Shiek. When should they battle?"  
"Once the Draconians and the others have finished fighting." Lunara quickly whispered as Himoric walked to the centre of the arena and destroyed the stone figure of Baltrocks.  
"Everyone! I congratulate Himoric for his ultimate win against Baltrocks! Himoric shall advance in the tournament! We are one step closer to stronger battles!" Lunara called as the roar of victory rose through out the crowd. Lunar sat back down and glanced over at the still sleeping form of the Gerudo King. Lunara smiled as he began to stir, 'My prize is restless in his peaceful sleep of magic. Don't worry Gannondorf. In little amount of time, you will be alongside me on a throne of gold.' Gannondorf shifted around in response.  
Lunara sat back to watch the battle between a demon and draconian commence...  
  
  
  
  
Like? If you did then review! I'll be waiting for more characters to add. Please give me more fighters! 


	3. Chapter#3

BATTLES of FEAR  
  
(A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but I couldn't find any ideas that fit. (My brain: @_@,-_-,O.O, o.O, X_X) My friend Faryn yelled at me to continue with the fic, or else I wouldn't get Skull Kid in the commentary of her fic. Faryn's fic is, "Dark Link meets his match" She has many other fics, but that one is one of my favs. Faryn! Be happy that I advertised your story in my ficcy! You should do the same! ^.^^.^ 


	4. Chapter#4

BATTLES of FEAR  
  
  
Lunara watched as battle, after battle had been won by one creature, and lost by the other.  
She was just about to take a sip of wine when a cat-girl grabbed the goblet from her hand.  
"Faryn!" Lunara growled, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to watch the fighters to see which ones may make it to the finals."  
Faryn smiled, "I want to join! I've see the fighters. There's a Hylian that I have my eye on."  
Lunara sighed, "What is the Hylian's name?"  
"Dark Link."  
"Dark Link?"  
"Yes. Problem with that?"  
"He's the evil version of Link that Ganondorf had created to fight Link. Why would you want to fight him?"  
Faryn looked over at a tall, blue-haired fighter, easily dodging another warrior's attacks against him.  
Faryn turned back to see a puzzled expression on Lunara's face.  
"Faryn. He's nothing but a shadow of Link. How can I announce him? Here comes Link, the hero of Time. His opponent shall be Dark Link, his evil shadow?"  
"Should I ask him to pick a name to go by then?"  
Lunara sat back in her throne and sighed, "You want to fight him?"  
Faryn jumped up at the sound of fighting a great warrior like Dark Link, "Yes!"  
"Then you shall get to fight him. I will announce him by the name that he wishes. Go and get his answer and leave my sight until you return with the needed information."  
Faryn started to leave, but was stopped by Lunara's voice, "Oh and Faryn. Please leave my wine here. I'd hate to see a drunk cat-girl fight."  
Faryn placed the goblet back into Lunara's hand and ran back to where the fighters were to get ready for battle.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
Dark Link finished the mini-battle against Philip and walked back over to the others. Link was polishing the Master sword while he sat on a barrel, Navi hovered just above his head and continued to make faces at other fighters. Navi was going to be fighting against fairies and sprites in smaller battles, so she had to be ready.   
Just then the fighters saw a cat-girl run over to them.  
Philip grinned, "So are we battling yet? Or are we going to see the Queen Lunara that the demons, Dragons, and Draconians have been telling us about?"  
Faryn laughed, "I don't know if Lunara wants to see a simple Hylian like you in all her lifetimes!"  
Philip walked over to where Faryn stood, "You have a lot of nerve coming here and insulting me girl!"  
Faryn got into a fighting stance just as Dark Link put his hand on Philip's shoulder, "Leave her alone Philip. She's just come to tell us something. Right?"  
Faryn nodded, "Dark Link. Lunara wants to know what name you would want to go by during the tournament, She doesn't think that people shall believe your real name is Dark Link."  
Dark Link sighed, then answered, "I'll go by the name Ardain. I hope that answers her questions."  
Faryn nodded, then whispered into Dark Link's ear, "I'll see you in battle Ardain."  
Philip just growled as Faryn left to go talk to Lunara.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
Faryn appeared in front of Lunara in a flash of light and a puff of smoke, which made Lunara fall backwards out of her throne.  
"Don't do that!" Lunara growled as she climbed back into her throne.  
"Well sorry! Didn't mean to make you freak." Faryn retorted.  
Lunara shook her head, "Never mind. Did you get Dark Link's answer?"  
Faryn nodded, "He wants to be known as Ardain."  
"Just Ardain?"  
"Yep!"   
"Well okay. I'll announce him as Ardain."  
Faryn quickly added, "One of the fighters hates me though."  
Lunara sighed, " What did you do to piss him off?"  
"Nothing! I didn't do anything this time!"  
"Never mind. Just get down there, and wait for your name to be called for your battles."  
Faryn jumped down and ran to where the fighters stayed while Lunara leaned her head back and sighed.  
========================================================================================================================================================  
  
Hope ya like the chappy peeps! Read and review!  
~Lunara~ ^.^ 


	5. Chapter#5

Disclaimer: Me no own Zelda! *runs off and cries*  
  
Faryn sat with the fighters waiting to be called into the tournament. She was just about to hit the fairy that was hovering around her head, when a large Wolfos jumped onto her and pushed her down.  
"GET THIS BAG OF FUR OFF OF ME!!!!!!!!" Faryn yelled as the Wolfos began licking her face.  
After Faryn yelled, a tall figure called out, "Drag! Come here!" The Wolfos got off Faryn and walked over to the figure. The figure bent down to lend Faryn a hand to help her up.  
"Thanks. Who are you anyway?"  
"The name's Gin-Li. This is my Wolfos, Drag."  
Faryn laughed, " I'm Faryn. I've already met Drag."  
At hearing his name, Drag licked Faryn's hand, who pulled her hand away and hissed at the Wolfos.  
Just then they saw another figure walk up. This one was a girl with long, black hair, and carried two short swords at her sides. She quickly walked over to Link as he placed Navi in a bottle.  
"I'm Jasmine!"  
"I'm Link."   
"So you're in this tournament?"  
"Yeah. We haven't fought yet though."  
"Hope I get to fight you then Link!"  
"Same."  
As they were talking, a small gust of wind ripped the bottle from Link's hand and broke the bottle. Navi flew from the glass shards to the grinning face of a sprite.  
"Who in Hyrule are you?"  
"The name's Syliphid!"  
"I'm Navi."  
"Are you fighting?"  
"Yep! Are you Navi?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Can't wait to see you in battle!"  
Everybody noticed a person that looked so much like a shadow, hovering around the area. The figure finally began to speak with Philip.  
"I'm Dark style Nightshade."  
"The name's Philip."  
"So have you went into the battles yet?"  
"No. None of us have fought yet."  
Just as everyone was going to ask Faryn why they weren't called, a small girl with black angel wings, large tan hat, purple jacket, blue pants, and leather boots had walked in.  
"Lunara says that the fighter named Philip must battle Himoric the Draconian right now."  
Philip grabbed his weapons and followed the small demon to the arena. A large green Draconian was standing in the centre of the arena. Philip looked up to a silver throne to see a woman that looked similar to the demon that brought him out here. The demon girl scrambled up a flight of steps to where the woman sat.  
Philip drew his blade and readied a magic spell as the Draconian looked at him and laughed. The Draconian rushed at the young Hylian with a battle axe. As the sound of axe and sword blade hitting together rang throughout the arena the Draconian looked at Philip with his lizard-like eyes and spoke, "You have no place in this tournament. Leave now so I won't have to kill you. This tournament is to prove if you're strong enough to fight in Queen Lunara's army. I intend to win!" The fans cheered as the two fighters traded blows between each other. Himoric laughed as Philip fell under the handle of the Draconian's axe. Philip contemplated his next move and channelled his energy into his hands for a final blast to the Draconian. Just as Himoric was about to deliver the death blow to Philip, the Hylian shot Himoric with a black energy blast, into the chest. Philip charged his sword and as he listened to the blood thirsty cheers of the fans in the crowd, he plunged his sword, all the way to the hilt, into the skull of the dying Draconian. The blood covered the Hylian pulled his sword out and stepped toward the place that held Lunara and her demon. Philip bowed before Lunara and said, "I did this to show that I am a strong fighter! Please say that I have met standards of a Goddess."  
Lunara bowed her head, "You have. I believe that you shall go far in this tournament. My demon shall show you back to the other fighters."  
Philip bowed again and left the battle arena as a few demons cleaned up the mess left from the battle. Once Philip had returned, a demon came over and began to patch up Philip so that he was ready for his next battle.  
All the fighters exclaimed their awe to Philip once the medic had left. Philip revelled in the glory of hearing what the others had to say. The demon girl had again entered to where the fighters stayed and spoke to them, "Lunara says that the fighter that goes by the name of Ardain must battle the demon, Cylocs." Dark Link stood up and gave Faryn a quick hug.  
"Wish me good luck."  
"Good luck Ardain!"  
Ardain smiled as he followed the demon girl to the arena. A small, but wiry demon stood in the centre of the battle ground. Cylocs looked at Ardain and smiled, "This should be easy!" She said under his breath as he pulled out a scimitar and dashed towards the dark version of Link. Dark Link stood his ground and had to only slam his sword into the demon's chest to kill it. Dark Link stepped over the body of the dead demon and bowed in front of Lunara. Lunara bowed her head, "You are an exceptional fighter Ardain. I trust we shall see you in the finals."  
The demon girl showed Dark Link back to the others who spoke with astonishment in their voices. Faryn rushed up and kissed Dark Link full on the lips, once she pulled away, Dark Link had turned a bright shade of red. The others knew that they would battle soon, how to win was the question they asked themselves. 


	6. Chapter#6

Disclaimer: How many times must I say I don't own Zelda! It's breaks my little heart every time I say that!  
  
All the fighters sat there and waited as other fighters went up. some Hylians, Gorons, and Zoras, plus a few Gerudo and Sheikah, were killed against Dragons, Draconians, and Demons. The ones that survived went through the battles and watched their comrades get taken away by medical demons. The demon that announced them had walked up and spoke to the others. "Another fighter has come to join in your battles. He is Secret 7. the next to fight is Faryn Maxwell against Marakara the imp."  
Faryn stood up and gave Dark Link a quick hug, then grabbed her weapons and followed the demon to the arena. Marakara stood in the centre of the arena and hopped around on his feet.  
'Imps. I hate imps!' Faryn thought as she drew her sword and charged at the giggling creature.   
Marakara was ready for this as he jumped into the air and stabbed Faryn in the shoulder with his dagger. Faryn growled as she spun on her heel and slashed into the imp's stomach. Marakara coughed up a small bit of green blood, before falling to the ground, dead. Faryn wiped the small bit of the imp's blood off her face and bowed to Lunara. Lunara nodded to the cat-girl and spoke, "Faryn. You are my bodyguard and friend. I shall see you later on in the battles."   
Faryn ran back to the others and jumped into Dark Link's arms, she looked down at her clothes and noticed the blood on them. Dark Link kissed her on the forehead as he set her down on a bench and let the medic demons heal her wounds. The demon had then walked and spoke to the fighters. Navi the fairy is to battle against Tenlai the fairy. Navi bowed to Link before flying out to the arena. A small green light hovered around the centre of the battle zone. Navi flew past and quickly knocked the glowing green ball of light out of the air and on to the ground. Tenlai got up and the two fairy began exchanging blows. Tenlai was about to deliver a final blow to knock Navi unconscious, when a boomerang flew out and knocked the green fairy to the ground. Lunara stood up and brought her hands together, "This battle is a tie, due to interference. We hope the other battles shall be better." The demon-girl picked up Navi and brought her back to Link, who held the small, quivering ball of light in his hands, "Navi! Are you alright?" Link asked, sounding worried. The small fairy struggled to fly but fell, due to a broken wing, "Other than the wing. I'm fine." Was all Navi said before falling asleep. The demon-girl walked over to Link and asked quietly, "Would I be able to take care of her? I can heal fairies quite well." Link nodded, but then asked, "What's your name? Just so I can find you and ask how she's doing." The demon's gold eyes began to glow as she said, "Minilunara. I'm Lunara, mini clone." Minilunara took Navi in her hands and spoke to them before she left, "Gin-Li is supposed to battle Arat the Orc now." Minilunara ran back to Lunara with Navi in her hands. A large Orc stood in the centre of the arena and leaned on his large double-handled battle axe. Gin-Li looked at his opponent and scoffed, 'I can't believe I'm fighting this disgusting creature. But as long as I win. I'm fine.' Gin-Li charged a black orb and hurled it at the Orc. Arat deflected the attack and ran at the young warrior. Gin-Li jumped and slashed Arat's right arm off with his sword. The Orc screamed in pain as his arm fell into the sand. Gin-Li whistled as Drag ran out and attacked the dying Orc. Just as Arat drew his final breath, his skull was crushed by Gin-Li's boot meeting bone. Gin-Li stepped into the centre of the arena and bowed to Lunara. Lunara smiled at the young warrior and spoke to him, "Gin-Li. Your skills in battle are quite strong. I give you this bandana and a blessing to help you go through the tournament." Minilunara ran down the flight of stairs and handed Gin-Li a black bandana with sliver, crescent moons decorating it. Gin-Li took the bandana and wrapped it around his wrist to keep it with him. Lunara smiled at him as he and Drag walked back to where the others stayed.  
(A/N: Hope you people like this! Drag! No more calling me a whore! I added your character so :P! Me thanks all that are reviewing and keeping this fic alive! I'm not killing Navi! I like Navi! Better than Tatl! Navi's no longer battling in the fic, but she'll still be in it. ~Lunara~ 


	7. Chapter#7

Disclaimer: Attention World! The rights to Zelda aren't mine! Thank-you for listening!  
  
Lunara looked over at the fighters still ready to battle. Not many would want to fight Gin-Li after they saw what he did. 'Faryn can go up against him later. She'll survive.' Lunara thought as Minilunara ran back to say who was fighting next.  
The group was sitting around waiting to see who would fight next when Minilunara ran over to them. Link jumped to is feet, "Is Navi okay Minilunara?" he asked as she ran over. Minilunara nodded and looked at the group, "Jasmine must battle with Hildau the Zora." Minilunara quickly bowed and ran back to Lunara.  
Jasmine got to her and looked at Link, a strand of her hair fell in front of her eyes as she quickly hugged Link, "Good luck Jasmine." He whispered into her ear before she pulled away from his arms. Jasmine wiped a tear from her eye as she walked into the centre of the arena, a Zora male was standing there already jumping around with his spear, moving it deftly, as if part of his body. Jasmine withdrew her short swords from their sheaths as she lunged at Hildau, catching him off guard. Hildau fell backwards, but jumped back to his feet, Jasmine smiled because she knew that she had the advantage, Zoras couldn't last very long out of water. Hildau charged at Jasmine, but fell to his knees as she moved aside and tripped him as he passed by her. Jasmine knew she was wearing Hildau down as he gasped for air. The Zora jumped back to his feet and slashed at her with his spear, Jasmine jumped onto his shoulders and slit his throat. Hildau uttered a weak sound as blue blood spilled from his neck, he fell to his knees and finally died. Lunara stood up from her throne, "Jasmine. You are quite good at wearing down your opponent. You will be an asset in battle."  
Jasmine quickly bowed and dashed back to the others. Just as Link stood up, he was knocked to the ground by Jasmine.  
"You seem fine." He laughed as he got back to his feet. Minilunara had then appeared in front of the fighters. "Darkstyle Nightshade," Her voice sounded quiet as she spoke. "You are to fight Arkane, the Greater Demon from Hell."  
Darkstyle Nightshade stood up and began to the arena. A large demon with wings that spanned at least 12 feet on both sides. Arkane just stood as Darkstyle walked up to it. 'This should be easy.' Arkane thought as he looked over the Dark Entity. Darkstyle started the battle by pulling a Single edged Saber from it's sheath. Arkane knew that Drakstyle would attack, so he quickly summoned an Earth Elemental to take damage. He then summoned a Fire Elemental to attack The Dark Entity. Darkstyle jumped over the Earth Elemental and cast a quick spell.  
"Omega Strike!" He quickly yelled as small blasts of energy left his hand and slammed into the Greater Demon.  
Arkane quickly retaliated by having the Fire Elemental charge at Dakstyle and knocking the Dark Entity to the ground. Darkstyle recovered and back to his feet, he quickly called out another move, "Dark Saber!" The Greater Demon charged at the Drark Entity, Darkstyle slashed at Arkane. The Greater was quickly engulfed into a Shadowy Fire. The Earth Elemental ran over and cancelled the effect of the attack. Darkstyle was quickly fed up with fooling around with his powers and finally attacked again. "Final Flash!" A bright flash erupted from him and slammed into the Greater Demon. Arkane screamed an unearthly scream as he fell to his knees and died painfully. Lunara rose from her throne once again, "Darkstyle Nightshade. I applaud your way of battle. It may not be the most quickest way to kill, but it is quite effective. I hope that you shall last long in battles later on."  
Lunara looked over to the audience and spoke to them, "I hope you have enjoyed all of this so far. The better battles shall come to us soon!"  
A roar went through the crowd as Darkstyle left the arena.  
  
(A/N: I'm sorry I took so long with this. My muse wasn't being very helpful.  
Siefer: I said to put some hentai in.  
I want them to read, not poke their eyes out in horror!  
Siefer: It was only a suggestion Lunara. It would boost up your popularity on the site.  
I might be needing a new muse if you keep on talking like that.   
Siefer: I'll shut up!  
Enjoy!) 


End file.
